


Jocelyn's First Ballad

by wanderlustlover



Category: White Wolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ballad for a game, here for safe keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocelyn's First Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the middle sister to a trio pure-blooded bastard princess named Jocelyn. And though I've missed the last few weeks and need to catch up, I bring the finished copy of what Jocelyn's done while locked away working on her first challenge as a Galliard. The tale of the sisters three and those they encountered on the first rite's night.

_Out to fight the darkness, trio females into the night we were sent,  
Children of a hallowed line, to find for what their lives were meant.  
Untried, but brave, they went with little trepidations and fears,  
Alessandra, Jocelyn, and Lisette, with bright eyes and no tears.  
To guard these royal children, upon their first lessons night,  
Olaf, a fenrir brave and tried, Alexander, acting elder to their right.   
Across the clearing they flew, the rising full moon behind them,  
To fight the demons of darkness, to rid the lands taint of evil sin._

_An circlet of fire, burning bright and strong, barred the way,  
To the caves which held the wyrm's followers till that fateful day.  
A voice called out strong and clear, from where they knew not,   
"Cross the fire through the umbra, then destroy without stop."  
Across they went, flame unharmed, but joined on the other side,  
By many other voices, another group, of many rainbow colored hides.   
Their howls rang out into that lit up night, "Death to the the Dance!"  
"Destruction to the spiral", "Don't give the wyrm-ones a running chance!"_

_And they fell upon the screaming people, with fanged tooth and claw,  
Till all that stood and ran and cried, before them would fall.   
But the girls knew this was not the way, a distraction to keep them out,   
Fenrir's falling upon the weakest prey, in need of leadership without doubt.   
Lisette and Olaf joined the fight together, while Alessandra forward charged,  
The sisters joined the raging battle, their voices with truth were charged.  
Lisette was first to the defense of the people, compassionate, self-less in her act,   
When she jumped in the way of the ravaging wolf who senselessly attacked._

_Heedless of her life for theirs, she took a smashing blow,  
And fell to the ground, shiverring under the firelights glow.   
Rage for her sisters plight, sent Jocelyn into join the chaotic fray,  
To cripple her sisters attacker, to stand over her body as warning to their way.   
But Alessandra knew this wasn't the way, to act upon them as they did,  
Her voice called out across the scatterred fights, heedless of their acts  
"Join me, my wolfen brothers and sisters, our real fight lies deep within,  
Follow me into the darkness, to the Wyrm's dark and chaotic den!"_

_Though her wounds were many and the cost to her would be vast,  
Lisette stayed to heal the wounded, knowing where her life choice was cast.   
Scents of death and rot, things left by darkest evil met their noses,   
But the wolf pack, mixed of people now, flew on knowing their choices.   
Joined they were by a fledging, Jude and Dochas, a multi-colored fenrir,  
Alexander, Olaf, Jocelyn, Lisette, behind the eldest, Alessandra, their leader.   
The Umbra became the world the walked, as closer into the darkness crept,  
The pack of many colors, went to find the Wyrm and it's evil where it slept. _

_Stopped upon a cropping, they viewed it's blackened, darkened lair,  
A pulsating pit of of blackness, pregnant and under wyrm-monster care.  
Jude pulled a stalactite from the ceiling with all his wolven might,  
And hurled it to the unborn spawn that throbbed in all of their sight.   
Under all their gaze the wyrm-child, nexxus crawler strived and died,  
And off the cliff toward it's keepers the packs of wolf then dived.   
The monsters were no match to the pack of wolves lead by Alessandra,  
Quickly with their fury and rage and her words, the evil ones did soon fall. _

_The wyrm-lings crushed, they childer killed, the victory cries were raised,  
The underground world was scourged till they found the one thing they saved.  
A small and silver moon box, eradicated of it's purpose tainted most dark,  
The wolves now banded together, sisters and brothers of the moon and heart.  
The wounds were healed by Lisette and Dochas, healers in them found,  
While others gather together in the middle to make the evil go to ground.  
The pooled their magic and their goodness in a light of pure blinding white,  
That washed away the spiral and wyrm-taint from their shared sight._


End file.
